


wake me up (kill me now)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Pentatonix, Superfruit, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, I'll add more relationships and character tags as they come dw, I'm so sorry for this, Kik Chat, M/M, No Smut, humour??, idk - Freeform, literally gonna revolve around joshler sry, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brendon really shouldnt be trusted with technology





	1. wake me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> another chat fic whoop  
> hopefully this one will be better??? idk its 2 am rn   
> i tried to be funny, im really not funny  
> i involved kirstie/scott/mitch bc babies and yeah sorry no mcr :/ not a fan of them  
> heck its gonna mainly be joshler?? tyler will be added soon dw   
> but yeah there'll be angst in the future and smut references but for now enjoy the gay

** brenDONE added ryno, daldo, pepe wentz, stumph, spooky j, daddy, mommy, baritone bitch, halsey, yelyah, orze-wow-ski, tenor twat, bcack, sparkle owo to  _2k17_. **

brenDONE: sup fuckers

_ ryno has left the chat! _

__

_ brenDONE has added ryno to the chat! _

brenDONE: RYAN U DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING

ryno: i didnt have to fuck u brendon

daldo: whats this?

ryno: actual hell

pepe wentz: BRENDON

pepe wentz: MY MAN

stumph: ???

pepe wentz: *SECOND MAN

stumph: better.

baritone bitch: wait

baritone bitch: were you the guy who came up to me today, slammed a flower in my face and demanded my kik?

ryno: brendon

brenDONE: ,,, maybe

ryno: BRENDON.

brenDONE: i did it for the Greater Good™

orze-wow-ski: is this what the commotion was in the cafeteria

brenDONE: oh yeah

pepe wentz: lol u meant when josh punched him because he scared him

spooky j: i didnt punch him

brenDONE: yes u did u almost broke my nose

spooky j: wELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING FRIGHTENED

spooky j: also i dont know half the people you added bren

daldo: neither do i, new person

spooky j: oh hey

stumph: brendon did you just go around asking random people for kiks?

brenDONE: in my defense i already know you, pete, josh, dallon and ryan

brenDONE: and sarah and hayley

stumph: why did you even do it?

brenDONE: because i was like "hey what would happen if i added random people to a group chat?"

brenDONE: im so smart

ryno: lol

brenDONE: shut ur fuck ross

sparkly owo: Why was I added to a group chat?

baritone bitch: KIRSTIE

sparkly owo: SCOTT

brenDONE: see two more know each other

stumph: i still think this was a bad idea

brenDONE: we can make friends owo

stumph: blocked

ryno: reported

pepe wentz: unfriended

brenDONE: :(

baritone bitch: in all seriousness wHY ARE WE HERE

brenDONE: ur here to make friends duh

spooky j: bye

_ spooky j has left the chat! _

__

_ brenDONE has added spooky j to the chat! _

brenDONE: no leaving in my lobby

ryno: did u just quote mr moseby

_ brenDONE has changed his name to mr moseby! _

mr moseby: yes

yelyah: is this another one of brendon's ideas

orze-wow-ski: yes

 

daldo: yes

ryno: yes, unfortunately

spooky j: yes

stumph: yep

pepe wentz: ya

mr moseby: :(

tenor twat: woah

baritone bitch: MITCH

sparkly owo: MITCH

baritone bitch: jinx, you owe me starbucks

sparkly owo: :(

tenor twat: oH HEY SCOTTIE KIRSTIE HI

halsey: can we leave

spooky j: u literally just joined

spooky j: go ahead

halsey: thx

mr moseby: nO

mr moseby: NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE OK I FORBID IT

halsey: ugh

_ mr moseby has changed their name to beebo! _

beebo: names and pronouns pls

beebo: friendship owo

daldo: dallon weekes, he/him

ryno: ryan ross, he/they

halsey: ashley, she/her

orze-wow-ski: sarah, she/her

yelyah: hayley, she/her

baritone bitch: scott, he/him

tenor twat: mitch, he/they/she

sparkly owo: Kirstie! She/her

bcack: jenna, she/her

bcack: also hi

mommy: oh fuck i just saw this but hey alex, he/him

daddy: jack, he/him

daddy: also yo

beebo: ya'll know me

beebo: the one, the only

ryno: asshole

beebo: BRENDON BOYD URIE

beebo: he/they

beebo: welcome to hell, kiddos


	2. the great pokemon debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh and scott get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent played pokemon in a long time  
> forgive me

spooky j: did anyone get the new pokemon game that just came out

stumph: josh its class time right now.

spooky j: point?

stumph: ITS NOT THE TIME FOR POKEMON

spooky j: listen this is for science

baritone bitch: i did

spooky j: what did you think of it

baritone bitch: boring :/

spooky j: excuse me?

spooky j: e x c u s e m e ?

baritone bitch: platinum was better

spooky j: E X C U S E M E ?

baritone bitch: IT WAS BORING

tenor twat: scott calm down

beebo: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

ryno: smh first fight of the chat and its over pokemon

baritone bitch: IT WAS BORING AND PLATINUM WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST

tenor twat: SCOTT

spooky j: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE

baritone bitch: AN EXPERT

pepe wentz: fuck i come out of detention and almost miss a fight

yelyah: we've barely had this chat for less than an hour wyd

pepe wentz: its a new record

spooky j: can i kick people out

baritone bitch: EXCUSE ME?

spooky j: >:(

beebo: no

ryno: damn josh

baritone bitch: okay, then, whats your favourite?

spooky j: sapphire blue

baritone bitch:

beebo: how tf did u send a blank message

baritone bitch: okay, forgiven

pepe wentz: darn ya'll i wanted to see a fight

ryno: ya'll

pepe wentz: shut ur fuck ross

spooky j: hey scott wasnt it

baritone bitch: yeah

spooky j: wanna play pokemon sometime

spooky j: im missing like one pokemon from my pokedex

baritone bitch: what one?

spooky j: mew

baritone bitch: i got u babe

spooky j: bLESS


	3. enter tyler

tenor twat: anyone want starbucks?

rhino: its class time still???

tenor twat: starbucks waits for nothing

baritone bitch: bring me back a pumpkin spice latte baby

tenor twat: xo

beebo: #basic

dildo: brendon you'd choose that too shut up

dildo: WHO CHANGED MY NAME

rhino: payback leg man

dildo: i only chNAGED YOUR NAME TO WHAT 'ryno' SOUNDED LIKE

spooky j: ive never had starbucks

baritone bitch: WHAT

tenor twat: WHAT

beebo: all josh has is cheap mexican food

spooky j: its all i need

baritone bitch: mitchy grab a special something for josh too

tenor twat: we'll show you the wonders of white girl drinks

beebo: can we all just ditch class and go

baritone bitch: YES

stumph: do none of ya'll want an education smh

pepe wentz: im in for starbucks

stumph: pete,

orze-wow-ski: heck yes

bcack: i cant im in maths :(

beebo: why not

bcack: i have the strictest teacher he wont even let anyone leave to go to the toilet

stumph: lets go after school since the first days almost over

beebo: smh fine

\--

yelyah: I THINK JOSH HAS A CRUSH ON THE STARBUCKS WORKER

spooky j: DO NOT

halsey: josh u literally told us that youd love to, and i quote, "drink coffee with him anytime"

spooky j: he makes good coffee

beebo: which one there was like three working

tenor twat: OH WAS IT THE GIRLISH GUY WITH BLACK NAILS BECAUSE YEAH HES CUTE

baritone bitch: .-.

tenor twat: not as cute as u

baritone bitch: :)

bcack: thats tyler

beebo: you know him?

bcack: yeah he's my friend???

bcack: fyi his name is tyler joseph, he's gay but also incredibly shy so dont scare him off pls

rhino: i got his kik

beebo: ADD HiM

bcack: DID YOU NOT JUST LISTEN TO ME

rhino: im talking to him now and asked him about this chat and josh he said he liked your hair

yelyah: JOSH JUST BLUSHED AW

spooky j: I DID NOT

yelyah: josh look up

spooky j: HAYLEY WHAT THE FUCK

dildo: what happened

spooky j: SHES STARING AT ME FROM OUTSIDE MY HOUSE HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND MY HOUSE

spooky j: BRENDON

beebo: SHE THREATENED TO SHAVE MY HAIR IN MY SLEEP MAN IM SORRY

rhino: im sending screenshots to him

spooky j: RYAN NO

rhino: ryan yes

rhino: "these people are weird why havent you left yet"

rhino: good question tyler

beebo: ask him if he wants to be added

bcack: pls dont force him

rhino: jenna arent u his friend why arent u talking to him

bcack: shit u rite

baritone bitch: josh is right though he does make good coffee

tenor twat: scottie i think we found our haven

baritone bitch: i think we did babe

pepe wentz: gayyy

_ rhino has added typo to the chat! _

rhino: im so sorry tyler

typo: oh uh

typo: hi?

beebo: TYLER MY BEAUTIFUL COFFEE MAN

bcack: tyLER

typo: jenna!!

baritone bitch: tyler we're that massive group that was at starbucks today

typo: oh! the one with the guy who was flirting with me?

typo: also i only just got the sugar joke :P

rhino: BRENDON

beebo: im innocent bUT OH MY GOD TYLER ITS BEEN A DAY SINCE THEN

typo: i never get flirted with

beebo: h o w

typo: because im awkward?? why would people even flirt with me

bcack: like half the people in this chat find you cute ty

typo: what

typo: wait

typo: are you the guy in my history class that was wiggling his eyebrows at me?

beebo: damn right

bcack: brendon.

pepe wentz: funny how josh went silent

spooky j: no fuck you

rhino: josh is the guy with cotton candy hair tyler

typo: joshua? i love your hair!

yelyah: oh my god

stumph: cute

spooky j: i uh like your nails

typo: oh uh thank you?

pepe wentz: awkwarddd

 

spooky j: shut up wentz

typo: but uh the only one i really know here is jenna so,,,

beebo: introductions!


	4. #neverpissoffross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was never gonna update this because im the least funniest person i know bUT someone commented on the last chapter and i felt bad for not updating so here we are
> 
> im funnier when im tired so im gonna pull an all nighter to update more 
> 
> xo

rhino: lol i got suspended

 

pepe wentz: it was the FUNNIEST THING EVER

 

pepe wentz: #neverpissoffross

 

beebo: wtf did u do

 

rhino: someone stole my cheeze-itz so i punched them and apparently "punching people is considered abuse, ryan" 

 

rhino: then the principal suspended me for like a week 

 

dildo: did it ever occur to you that maybe punching them was a bit too far?

 

rhino: bitch shouldnt have stolen my cheeze itz

 

dildo: ryan no

 

rhino: ryan yes

 

orze-wow-ski: my maths teacher is talking about it right now he said he's very disappointed in you ryan

 

rhino: DONT STEAL MY CHEESE ITZ THEN

 

pepe wentz: i heard the kid had to go to hospital

 

daddy: YEAH THAT KID IS ME 

 

rhino: i knew u looked familiar 

 

daddy: RYAN YOU BROKE MY NOSE  
  


 

rhino: good.

 

mommy: lol jacks scared of u

 

rhino: Good.

 

daddy: alex shU T UP 

 

typo: are you out of hospital yet?? i could bring you starbucks since my shift is almost up

 

daddy: BLESS THIS ANGEL

 

dildo: ryan you have to apologise

 

rhino: no

 

stumph: ill make him visit jack dw

 

daddy: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo send me prompts on tumblr @ galaxy-joseph


	5. car radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the birth of the story behind the song 'car radio' has been revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was listening to car radio and came up with this
> 
> also i almost died today twice smh drivers in south australia are dicks

dj dun: IM HAVING A CRISIS

 

stumph: josh it's 4 am 

 

typo: what's up

 

dj dun: i found out im getting my dad's old car

 

dj dun: BUT SOMEBODY STOLE THE CAR RADIO

 

beebo: what

 

dildo: .... how? 

 

yelyah: josh r u ok

 

dj dun: im not even joking THE CAR RADIO IS GONE 

 

typo: so like,, when you drive,, do you just sit in silence? 

 

typo: that sounds like a good metaphor

 

dj dun: tyler ur sounding real suspicious rn 

 

orze-wow-ski: josh how do you even know it was taken???

 

dj dun: do you think that my car radio would just fall out and not be anywhere near the car???

 

dj dun: my dad hasn't even driven it in 5 years

 

dj dun: he just came into my room and said "son... your car radio is gone" 

 

dj dun: and i ran down there and screamed 

 

beebo: why was your dad working on the car at 4 AM

 

orze-wow-ski: why was he awake at 4 am??

 

dildo: why are you awake at 4 am?? 

 

dj dun: what happens in the dun household stays in the dun household

 

beebo: jfc josh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me stuff (prompts, asks, etc) on tumblr @ galaxy-joseph


	6. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT !!!

hey there, riley here.

just a few things: 

im gonna attempt to update this at least once a day, and create a proper schedule for my stories

i also have a lot of other fanfics to update so this one will be for when im struck by inspiration. which also brings me to this next point; comment anything you want to see happen! i enjoy reading comments about what you like, what i could do better, etc.

one of my friends gave me the idea to do tyler/brendon/josh as a poly crew and im actually wanting to do it, because i can make it both angsty and pure. but that also means there'll officially be no hetero pairings which kinda sucks because i wanna have at least one straight couple

so comment if you want anymore characters to be added in?? or any new story ideas?? or even if you want me to continue this??

 

another thing: i have a tumblr! i dont have a lot of followers, but im becoming more and more active on there. so if you wanna follow me or send me stuff, then its galaxy-joseph !!! i enjoy talking to people and would love to answer some questions if ya'll have any :)

thank you so much for reading this and my other stuff so far, i really do appreciate it <3

 

((also if i made a playlist for this story on spotify would anyone want it))


	7. who is he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the new friends find out that 90% of them can sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop

baritone bitch: there's someone singing in the music room i am SHOOK

 

beebo: who is it bc it aint me

 

baritone bitch: idk the window's covered and the door's locked

 

stumph: its lunch time does anyone go in there at lunch time

 

pepe wentz: its not me dammit

 

dj dun: i went in there to play the drums but it was locked last period too :( 

 

beebo: shut it car-radio boy

 

dj dun: blockt 

 

tenor twat: how do they sound

 

baritone bitch: higher than u mitch 

 

Sparkles owo: oh shit

 

stumph: scott are you still near the music room?

 

baritone bitch: yeah they arent singing anything i know either

 

stumph: omw

 

beebo: ooo i wanna come i wanna come

 

stumph: sigh

 

\--

 

pepe wentz: update us u asses

 

jennaaa: its tyler

 

dj dun: he,,, can sing?

 

stumph: yeah its tyler if the piano playing is anything to go by 

 

beebo: DUDE CAN SING

 

jennaaa: BRENDON HES IN YOUR MUSIC CLASS HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE

 

beebo: is he really 

 

stumph: he never sings tho 

 

dj dun: is he still going at it

 

beebo: ya 

 

dj dun: IM RUNNGIN 

 

yelyah: josh just took off running

 

beebo: bullshit he did not

 

yelyah: "is joshua dun,,, running?" - jack next to me

 

mommy: i recorded him he tripped over the chair he was on then sped out

 

**_mommy_ sent a video to the chat!**

 

dj dun: laugh all you want HE HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL 

 

beebo: shit the music stopped everyone hide

 

_**dj dun** _ **removed typo from the chat!**

 

beebo: JOSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee hmu @ galaxy-joseph


	8. joshler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j panics, b yells and the ptx trio are Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna update this yesterday but passed out before doing so also i just asked out my crush and she said yes so i wanna share the gay
> 
> xoxo enjoy

yelyah: woah what happened

 

j dun: I PANCKIED 

 

j dun: DONt ADD HIM BACK

 

beebo: josh kicked tyler out of the chat then took off running again just before tyler opened the door

 

dildo: tyler looks very hurt 

 

beebo: "why am i not getting notifications?" AW 

 

beebo: he looks hurt and confused josh u monster

 

jennaaa: josh,,, did u,,, hurt,,, my bfF

 

j dun: I DIDNT MEAN TO

 

j dun: I DIDNT WANT HIM TO SEE ME TALKiNG ABOUT HIM THATS WEIRD 

 

yelyah: just add him back he wont see above messages

 

baritone bitch: im pretty sure they can

 

tenor twat: someone test it

 

beebo: ill leave you guys add me back

 

_**beebo** _ **has left the chat!**

 

yelyah: no one add him back

 

dildo: he's making pouting faces at me ill add him back

 

_**dildo** _ **added _beebo_ to the chat!**

 

beebo: nah fam ur good

 

j dun: ,,, add him back and act normal

 

**_dildo_ added  _typo_ to the chat!**

 

typo: i take back what i said about your hair, joshua >:( 

 

j dun: breNDON

 

beebo: what? he turned those puppy eyes on me dude

 

beebo: i think what we need to address is

 

beebo: tyler, when the fuck did you learn music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo hmu on tumblr @ galaxy-joseph


	9. music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler, brendon and josh organise a band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead   
> i wish i was tho  
> but from now on i have a proper update schedule for all my fics, you can expect this one tto be updated every monday and saturday!!   
> anyways, enjoy,

typo: ??? 

 

beebo: dude

 

stumph: i think he means to ask if you take lessons or anything

 

typo: oh uh

 

typo: no i dont, i never have

 

typo: parents dont particularly like music, especially what i listen to 

 

beebo: wait what do u listen to

 

typo: ill just send you a pic of my music library?

 

_typo sent a picture to the chat!_

 

dj dun: WAIT YOU LISTEN TO SUM 41

 

yelyah: oh boy

 

typo: as i said, its not christian music so parentals arent too happy about it

 

beebo:  _b r o_

 

yelyah: josh has heart eyes rn

 

typo: ?? 

 

baritone bitch: i see,,, lady gaga,,,

 

typo: shes my queen

 

beebo: tyler,, you have changed my opinion of you,, 

 

typo: what did you think i listened to?

 

beebo: no offense bro but i thought u were like a sad piano music guy 

 

beebo: either that or pop

 

typo: i do though

 

jennaaa: he also listens to disney music

 

typo: jeNNA 

 

yelyah: thats cute so does josh

 

dj dun: do not 

 

yelyah: just yesterday u were crying over 'can you feel the love tonight?' josh u cant hide that 

 

beebo: WAS HE 

 

beebo: DID YOU RECORD IT

 

yelyah: nah fam

 

typo: joshua do you wanna watch disney movies together? 

 

dj dun: oh uh uh

 

dj dun: okay sure yeah lets do it

 

typo: my parents are out of the house tomorrow does that work?

 

beebo: OH MY GOD 

 

yelyah: josh says yes 

 

dj dun: HAYLEY

 

yelyah: you werent gonna answer him you monster

 

beebo: u know what this means

 

typo: that im gonna be spending time with josh? 

 

beebo: oh tyler,,,, 

 

jennaaa: no.

 

_jennaaa has removed beebo from the chat!_

 

jennaaa: there will be no more of that talk

 

typo: ? :( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops


	10. joshler pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh freaks, brendon ships and its all a love game

**_dj dun has removed typo from the chat!_ **

****

beebo: josh why

 

jennaaa: josH 

 

dj dun: i didnt want his phone vibrating with notifications and waking him up

 

dj dun: BUT 911 HELP

 

beebo: oh yeah hows ur date going

 

dj dun: ITS NOT A DAtE 

 

tenor twat: ooo did you kiss yet?? 

 

sparkle owo: have you hugged? 

 

baritone bitch: PICS 

 

dj dun: STOP 

 

dj dun: i rly need to pee 

 

yelyah: gross

 

yelyah: just pee??

 

dj dun: ok but issue

 

dj dun: we're laying in his bed we just finished the third movie and he's asleep

 

dj dun: and he's sleeping on my chest he looks so cute i dont wanna wake him but i really neE D TO PEE 

 

beebo: WTF PICTURES JOSHUA DUN

 

dj dun: ugh fine

 

**_dj dun has sent two pictures to the chat!_ **

 

dj dun: DO I SUFFER OR WAKE HIM UP

 

jennaaa: forgot to mention that tyler tends to fall asleep the minute he's comfortable 

 

jennaaa: he doesnt get a lot of sleep

 

dj dun: JENNA 

 

beebo: how did u even get into that position

 

beebo: also wtf that looks cute thats becoming my home screen

 

baritone bitch: i,,, ship it,,, 

 

dj dun: idk he was like "yo do you mind if i lay down?" and ofc i didnt so i said so

 

dj dun: so i laid down next to him and he dropped his head onto my chest

 

dj dun: and now his arm and chest are on top of mine and i rly need to pee 

 

jennaaa: if u move i will eviscerate u

 

dj dun: gdi jenna

 

beebo: DONT MOVE HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL

 

rhino: josh u have to deal 

 

dj dun: thanks guys u really know how to help a guy out

 

rhino: no probs

 

dildo: maybe see if you can slide him off then go? 

 

beebo: wow that sounds like what a fuckboy would do after a one night stand

 

dildo: sh

 

dj dun: idk i tried to move and he made a noise

 

dj dun: he looks so perfect i dont wanna ruin it

 

dj dun: also the theme song for moana has been playing on repeat double help

 

jennaaa: good luck soldier

 

beebo: was nice knowing u

 

beebo: j/k

 

dj dun: fuck u bren


	11. slight trigger warning: asexuality bashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t reveals he's asexual and that he's being descriminated; his boyfriends come to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is slight asexuality bullying in this so if you want to you can skip over it 
> 
> im asexual and i went to pride today and there was a bit of ace bullying so im rly just venting rn

**typo has changed his name to broken loser!**

 

broken loser: "you can't be asexual, humans need sex to survive. there must be something broken in you" - my health teacher

 

broken loser: also apparently asexuality and aromanticism isnt a thing because our lives revolve around sex and romance.

 

beebo: woah woah tyler what happened?? 

 

**broken loser has left the chat!**

 

bcack: fuck im not allowed to leave someone find him

 

dj dun: i'll go, where would he be? 

 

bcack: the rooftop, its the only place that calms him down 

 

dj dun: i'll keep you guys updated

 

beebo: i'm coming too.

 

dj dun: right

 

\-- 

 

stumph: it's been a while

 

tenor twat: everything okay? 

 

beebo: not at all that cunt of a teacher needs to be fired

 

mommy: what happened? 

 

daddy: who do we need to fight? 

 

beebo: the short version of the story is 

 

beebo: tyler's ace and his health teacher found out and attacked him during the middle of class 

 

beebo: and his class laughed at him while he broke down in tears 

 

dj dun: none of us are in that class with him either

 

dj dun: he's okay now, we've calmed him down but i really think he should go home

 

baritone bitch: woah what? 

 

sparkle owo: we need to say something about this! 

 

ryno: we can't say anything, we're going against a teacher and we're just the queer losers.

 

beebo: we could always record this and show it to the principal 

 

daldo: it might not get him fired though brendon, and it could make matters worse

 

dj dun: fuck it im taking him home and skipping school

 

beebo: i think we have music and gym last few lessons i'll get you an absentee note

 

dj dun: thank 

 

bcack: wait josh just be easy on him, he's not the best person after a break down

 

dj dun: understandable

 

yelyah: we're doing something about this.

 

beebo: for now josh just look after him

 

dj dun: right


	12. reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler is Reassured

spooky jim: party at bren's house tonight

 

beebo: FUCK YES 

 

spooky jim: i didnt even ask u what the hell 

 

beebo: im always dtp

 

beebo: (that means down to party for all u innocent beans)

 

stumph: brendon, 

 

ryno: ur dtf too u hor

 

beebo: RYAN 

 

spooky jim: hold on

 

**spooky jim added typo to the group chat!**

 

spooky jim: ty do you wanna come?? 

 

typo: to what

 

beebo: TYLER 

 

stumph: are you better now, tyler? 

 

typo: yeah sorry about yesterday

 

typo: sometimes i black out and say stupid stuff

 

typo: josh and jenna told me how worried you guys were btw thank you

 

ryno: ur our pal 

 

dadlon: obviously we're gonna worry 

 

beebo: i still wish i could get that teacher fired

 

spooky jim: oh yeah about that

 

spooky jim: i spoke to the principal we got tyler transferred out of that class

 

typo: wait really?? 

 

spooky jim: yeah i wasnt gonna let you be bullied like that a minute longer 

 

stumph: its okay to be ace ty, it doesnt make you "broken"

 

daldo: just makes you better at loving

 

bcack: you GUYS MADE HIM CRY

 

daldo: SHIT IM SORRY TY I DIDNT MEAN TO 

 

bcack: "why am i crying im happy" - tyler just now

 

beebo: wtf he's so precious

 

tenor twat: i still want to fight the teacher

 

ryno: we're gonna do that

 

typo: nononono you guys dont have to its fine

 

typo: im used to it please dont itll just make drama

 

beebo: "used to it"? 

 

spooky jim: woah what 

 

typo: it happened a lot at church too but its okay

 

typo: im just glad to be out of that class

 

daldo: if you say so tyler

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
